This invention relates to an apparatus and method for terminating, including joining and splicing, light transmitting signal cables having at least one optical fiber. It relates in particular to an apparatus and method that secure a fiber optic cable by mechanical means, and without the need for an adhesive.
Fiber optic communication cables typically include at least one light transmitting optical fiber clad in an optically insulating material. The cladding protects the glass fiber, and prevents dispersion of light out of the optical fiber. The fiber optic cable usually has a protective external buffer, typically of a plastic material, which may or may not be removed to terminate the cable.
The use of fiber optic systems creates a need for a connector capable of coupling segments of light-conductive cable with minimal detriment to light transmission. To achieve efficient light transfer between fiber optic cables, the optical fibers must be axially and angularly aligned to high precision, as well as spaced close together with or without touching, whichever is specified. The alignment and spacing requirements are exceedingly demanding, due to the minute, micron-size diameter of the optical fibers being connected, coupled or otherwise terminated.
Both mechanical and adhesive clamp systems have been employed to achieve the requisite fiber alignment. Prior mechanical clamps may subject the optical fiber to excessive clamping or gripping pressures causing breakage or damage and, thus, reduced light transmission. Insufficient gripping pressure on the other hand, permits undesirable movement of the optical fiber. These problems are particularly likely to occur in environments where significant temperature variations cause expansion and contraction, which result in clamping pressure variations.
Prior terminations employing adhesives, like prior mechanical terminations, can provide accurate positioning of the fiber and polishing of its end without displacement. However, one disadvantage of adhesive clamps is that they require the correct application, and subsequent curing, of the adhesive.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for terminating a fiber optic cable by mechanical action, without the need for an adhesive.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for terminating a fiber optic cable with mechanical action and with minimal risk of subjecting the cable to damaging or destructive forces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for terminating a fiber optic cable that is uniformly effective under a variety of environmental conditions.
Further objects of the invention include providing a fiber optic cable connector of the above character that is economical to manufacture, easy to use, and that provides reliable high level optical signal transmission.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.